


Pregnant Woman Like Ice Cream

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: A harassed Lucius, a tub of ice cream and Bellatrix.(For the lovely HBC who completely made my day with her kind message.)





	Pregnant Woman Like Ice Cream

"Narcissa insisted you wanted this, apparently pregnant women like ice-cream more." Lucius said as he all but slammed the tub of ice cream down on Bellatrix's bedside table. 

Bellatrix looked up from the book in her hands and gave Lucius an openly amused smile, “Well, you’re a bit prettier than the last house elf but not by much.” She was clearly enjoying herself and the more hassled her brother law would become the more she’d push him. 

Lucius gritted his teeth and said nothing, the woman had always been infuriating but since her near miscarriage scare a few days before, he also had to deal with a fussing Narcissa. But he said nothing, it was after all, the Dark Lord himself who had laid orders for Bellatrix to be kept off her feet and tended too, so Lucius had no choice but to endure the dark witches digs and his wife’s polite yet demanding orders. 

Sometimes he wished he was still in Azkaban.


End file.
